fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Superstar Birthday
Mario Party: Superstar Birthday is an upcoming Mario Party game for Wii U. Adventure Party story It's the night of the player's character's birthday and they and their friends have gathered around outside Princess Peach's Castle for an evening barbecue and picnic! As they all enjoyed themselves eating food and playing games, Bowser shows up, receiving everyone's attention. Proving that he means no trouble, he took out what seemed to be a normal board game and got himself and the birthday kid to play it. When the player's character noticed that Bowser started to back away from the game after a few turns, a mysterious being popped up out of the board game named Blackjack, the self-proclaimed "King of All Jacks." It turned out that Bowser planned to crash the player's character's birthday party and turn all of the Mushroom Kingdom into a board game for himself with Blackjack's help. Just before Bowser tried to command anything to Blackjack, Blackjack betrayed Bowser and turned him into a figurine, proceeding to turn half of the guests into figurines and scattered them throughout the newly twisted Mushroom Kingdom before fleeing. A small fairy who goes by the name of Luckie spotted the gang and urged them to help her turn back the Mushroom Kingdom back to the way it was so that they can rescue and return their lost friends back to normal. With this, the gang set out on another adventure to save the Mushroom Kingdom. The gang proceeded to to various parts of the now board game-like Mushroom Kingdom and rescued and returned their friends back to normal. As they reached Blackjack's Casino, Luckie revealed that she is the princess of the kingdom of Fortuné and that Blackjack was an evil entity that once turned the life of Fortuné into a game before being sealed away into the board game. Bowser had stolen the very same board game and the Mushroom Kingdom may have the same fate that Fortuné once did. Just then, Blackjack appeared before the gang and managed turn all but the player's character into figurines. Just as he was about to turn the character into a figurine, Bowser rescued them, having been freed from Blackjack's spell, and teamed up with them to return all of the others back to normal and defeat Blackjack once and for all. As Blackjack seemed to be defeated, the Mushroom Kingdom turned back to normal. Bowser and the player's character returned the others back to normal and rejoice as they returned back to Princess Peach's Castle. However, Luckie knew that it wasn't over yet and managed to get Bowser and the player's character back into action. Their searches had led them to Rainbow Road where a now revived Blackjack controlled both Rosalina and Lubba who were both turned into figurines to help him turn the galaxy into a game board. Bowser and the player's character thwarted Blackjack once more and with Rosalina, Lubba, and Luckie's help, they seal Blackjack into the board game whence he came. Bowser proceeded to destroy the board game, making the seal from Blackjack permanent. Luckie bid the group farewell and hopes that they come visit Fortuné anytime. The group went back to Princess Peach's Castle after and the others welcomed Rosalina, Lubba, and finally Bowser to the party and continued to celebrate the player's character's birthday, as well as rejoicing that the Mushroom Kingdom has been saved once again. Gameplay Mario Party Mario Party is the normal mode where players travel along a board and compete in minigames to become the Superstar. For the first time since Mario Party 8, the goal in the regular Mario Party boards is to have the most Stars and coins to be the Superstar. Adventure Party Adventure Party is the story mode where one player progresses through all of the boards in a narrative manner, unlocking major things along the way. This mode is more similar to the playstyle introduced in Mario Party 9 where characters travel along the board in a single vehicle and collecting the most Mini Stars to be the Superstar. Once a board has been cleared in Adventure Party, the board is available to be used in multiplayer. amiibo Party amiibo Party is a mode introduced back in Mario Party 10. Scanning an amiibo will unlock a board that is based off of the amiibo that was just scanned. The boards offered in amiibo Party are more similar to the ones introduced in Island Tour where it was a race to the finish line with each having its own set of rules. Other This game features the return of allowing up to eight players joining the party from Mario Party 7. An online mode has also been added where friends can participate in shortened or fixed versions of the Mario Party, Adventure Party, and amiibo Party modes. 30 minigames from past numbered entries have also been added to the game's 70+ new minigames. Characters Playable roster Bosses * Blackjack: An evil being that turned the Mushroom Kingdom into a giant board game. His face is partly made up of a roulette with two giant cards on each of his sides. Supporting * Luckie: A small Sprixie-like fairy who is the ruler of Fortuné. She acts as the host of all but one of the main modes in Superstar Birthday. * Toadsworth: He hosts the Museum. All of the Toad Brigade, including Captain Toad, act as his assistants in the Museum. Boards Mario Party * World 1-1: A simplistic, but huge board themed to Super Mario Bros.. There are no major gimmicks in this board, so it should be easy for newcomers. Adventure Party * Unnamed grassland-themed stage * Unnamed desert-themed stage * Unnamed beach-themed stage * Unnamed snow-themed stage * Unnamed forest-themed stage * Unnamed mountain-themed stage * Unnamed sky-themed stage * Blackjack's Casino: A fire-themed casino where the players' fates are determined by pure luck. * Rainbow Road: A rainbow road suspended high in the sky, acting as the bridge from the Mushroom World to the outside Galaxy. amiibo Party * Mario's Pad * Luigi's Mansion * Peach's Castle * Bowser's Castle * Toad Town * Yoshi's Island Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games